The invention relates to magnetic retrieval tools and, more particularly, to an accessory attachment which allows conversion of the retrieval tool into other tools such as inspection mirrors, magnifying glasses and the like.
Magnetic retrieval or pickup tools, inspection mirrors, magnifiers and the like are some of various hand tools which are useful, for example to mechanics, technicians, security personnel and the like. These tools are typically sold individually, and in tool kits, wherein each tool is a separate, stand-alone tool, with an integral handle. Of course, limited space is available in toolboxes, kits the like, and it is therefore desirable to provide tools which occupy a minimum amount of space.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly which allows for multiple tool functions while occupying a reduced amount of space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tool assembly wherein switching between different types of tools is simple to accomplish.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, an accessory attachment for a magnetic retrieval tool is provided, which device comprises a ferrous base member having a substantially flat surface for magnetically securing to a magnetic tool and an accessory attachment member extending from said surface; and an accessory member connected to said attachment member.
Still further according to the invention, a magnetic retrieval tool is provided which comprises a handle; a magnetic head attached to said handle and having a pickup surface; and an accessory attachment member comprising a ferrous base member having a substantially flat surface for magnetically securing to said pickup surface, an accessory attachment member extending from said surface and an accessory member connected to said attachment member.